Immer Ärger mit den Portschlüsseln 7
by Tashgan
Summary: Und hier kommt er, der neuste böse Streich der Portschlüsselsaga, den ich Mister Malfoy nur zu gerne spiele. Oneshot


**Immer Ärger mit den Portschlüsseln Teil 7 **

_Disclaimer: Und hier kommt er, der neuste böse Streich der Portschlüssel-Saga, den ich Mister Malfoy nur zu gerne spiele "bösegrins"_

_Aber ich liebe ihn nun mal heiß und inniglich, also muss er leiden... _

_Ich sollte vielleicht noch dazu sagen, dass ich in einer etwas seltsamen Stimmung war als ich das hier geschrieben habe. Und es ist nicht unbedingt ein Meisterwerk geworden, ich hoffe aber, dennoch lesbar und auch halbwegs lustig._

_Wie immer ist gehört mir nix, sondern alles Frau Rowling und sie ist auch die einzige, die massig Kohle mit ihrer Schreiberei verdient._

_And here we go_:

* * *

„Guten Morgen".

Nur ein leises Schnauben ist als Erwiderung zu hören.

„Wie fühlen Sie sich heute?"

„Hmpf".

Einige Augenblicke vergehen.

„Wieder so schweigsam heute? Sie wissen doch, dass das zu nichts führt und nur ihre Sitzungszeit verkürzt."

Wieder dieses Schnauben.

„In Ordnung. Worüber wollen wir heute sprechen?"

Ein sehr langer Augenblick vergeht, doch dann kommt tatsächlich eine Antwort: „Worüber wir reden wollen? Das wissen sie verteufelt genau! Lassen Sie mich endlich hier raus!" knurrt Lucius ungehalten und funkelt sein Gegenüber an.

Doch dieser Ausbruch hat, wie auch schon in den Tagen zuvor, keinerlei Wirkung.

„Ts, ts...müssen wir tatsächlich wieder ganz von vorne anfangen? Ich dachte eigentlich, wir hätten gestern ein paar Fortschritte gemacht".

„Ich würde es als deutlichen Fortschritt ansehen, wenn sie mich endlich aus diesem Ding hier befreien würden, aber das habe ich ihnen bereits mehrmals gesagt" erwidert Lucius, seinen Ingrimm nur schwer im Zaum haltend und sichtlich verärgert mit der Unbequemlichkeit der Zwangsjacke, in der er steckt, kämpfend.

„Und ich habe ihnen bereits mehrfach erklärt, warum diese Maßnahme notwendig ist. Sie sind eine Gefahr für sich selbst und andere. Und daran hat sich bis jetzt nichts geändert, wie ich leider feststellen muss. Sie haben heute schon wieder versucht, die Schwester während der Essensausgabe zu treten".

„Ich kann es nun mal nicht leiden, wenn man mich meiner Bewegungsfähigkeit beraubt und mich zwingt, mich wie ein hilfloses Kleinkind füttern zu lassen, anstatt selbst zu essen wie es einem erwachsenen und absolut zurechnungsfähigen Mann zusteht" zischt Lucius mit vor Ärger zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

‚_Wenn ich meine Hände gebrauchen könnte, hätte ich dieser Xanthippe, die mir täglich das Essen in den Rachen stopft als wäre ich ein Müllschlucker, und dir, du widerlicher schwabbeliger Muggel-Quacksalber schon längst den Hals umgedreht_' war eigentlich die Antwort, die Lucius auf der Zunge lag, er war aber klug genug, diese nicht laut auszusprechen.

Der letzte Ausbruch dieser Art hatte ihm mehrere Spritzen mit Beruhigungsmitteln, Aggressionshemmern und sonstigem Gift eingebracht, dass hier unter dem Deckmantel des Heilungsprozesses verabreicht wurde. Danach hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, sein Körper schwebe unstofflich unter der Zimmerdecke und sein Hirn würde von Millionen winziger Maden ganz langsam zerfressen.

„Dann geben sie mir etwas, womit wir arbeiten können. Zeigen sie mir, dass sie nicht länger gewalttätig sind und ich werde die gegen sie verhängten Maßnahmen vielleicht lockern".

„Ich setze mich nun mal zur Wehr, wenn ich mich ungerechtfertigt behandelt fühle. Und das sowohl verbal als auch physisch, wenn es sein muss. Sie würden genauso handeln, wären sie in meiner Situation".

„Ah. Nun ich denke, ich würde nicht so handeln wie sie, aber lassen wir das. Es geht hier schließlich um sie und nicht um mich".

„Sehr richtig".

„In Ordnung. Konzentrieren wir uns also wieder auf die drei wichtigsten Punkte: wer sind sie wirklich, woher kommen sie, und woher stammen die Verletzungen an ihren Handgelenken und am Schenkel?"

Lucius kann nicht verhindern, dass er entnervt mit den Augen rollt. Dieser verdammte Muggel fängt also tatsächlich schon wieder von vorne an. Jeden Tag ein und die selbe Leier. Wie oft sollte er das alles denn noch erzählen? dachte er ungehalten.

„Wie oft soll ich es ihnen denn noch erzählen?" schießt er deswegen zurück.

„Was erzählen?"

„Das wissen sie verdammt noch mal sehr gut! Ich hatte ihnen bereits schon mehrfach erklärt, wer ich bin und was mit mir geschehen ist".

„Ja? Und welche Version soll es denn heute sein? Die, dass sie durch ein Zeitportal ins antike Rom versetzt wurden und dort als Gladiator ums Überleben kämpfen mussten? Oder die, dass sie Lucius Malfoy sind, ein mächtiger Zauberer, der hier alle umbringen und/oder zu Asche werden ließe, hätte er nicht unglücklicherweise seinen Zauberstab zu Hause vergessen? Oder die, dass sie ein reicher Geschäftsmann sind, der gekidnappt und gefoltert wurde und dann ohne Erinnerung daran, woher er eigentlich stammt und wie sein Name ist, und der hier in San Fransisco unten bei den Piers zu frühmorgendlicher Stunde aufgegriffen wird, bekleidet nur in einer Tunika und Sandalen? Und der sich auf äußerst brutale Weise seiner Ergreifung widersetzt hat, sodass zwei Polizeibeamte mit ernsten Verletzungen ins Hospital eingeliefert werden mussten?"

Lucius verkneift sich darauf eine Bemerkung und verflucht sich selbst stumm dafür, dass er wegen ein paar Wutausbrüchen streckenweise seine Fähigkeit klar zu denken eingebüßt hatte und den Muggeln hier leider ein paar zu viele, zu unterschiedliche und zu phantasievolle Geschichten über den Umstand, wie und warum er hierher geraten war, zum Besten gegeben hatte. Mittlerweile hatte er die Situation nur zu deutlich erfasst und war sich im klaren darüber, dass er sich damit nur selbst geschadet hatte. Wäre er bei seiner ersten Version –die mit dem an Amnesie leidenden Geschäftsmann- geblieben, wäre er wahrscheinlich schon längst wieder aus diesem Irrenhaus entlassen worden.

Aber die bloße Anwesenheit dieses fetten Muggels, der sich selbst Psychologe nannte und der mit einer so nervtötend leisen, nasalen Stimme und so viel gemächlicher Herablassung sprach, reichte, dass Lucius ihm am liebsten jedes Mal den Mund zugehext hätte und ihn dann in tausend Fetzen zerrissen. Der Kerl und seine Art reizten Lucius jedes Mal bis aufs Blut und er musste sich sehr zusammenreißen, um nicht wieder ausfällig zu werden.

„Keine Antwort? Oder versuchen wir es heute vielleicht tatsächlich einmal mit der Wahrheit?"

„Die habe ich ihnen bereits mehrfach gesagt. Ich bin ein Geschäftsmann, komme anscheinend aus England, wie sie anhand meiner Ausdrucksweise wohl festgestellt haben. Ich wurde gekidnappt und gequält und habe darüber das Gedächtnis verloren. Ich hätte mir in den letzten Tagen gewünscht, dass sie mir helfen, meine Erinnerung wiederzufinden, statt dessen haben sie mich mit Psychopharmaka vollgepumpt und in diese Zwangsjacke gepfercht" erwidert Lucius und seine Stimme klingt dabei so aufrichtig, dass jeder Außenstehende sofort der Meinung wäre, er spräche die reine Wahrheit.

Doch Doktor Mickler ist kein blutiger Anfänger, er durchschaut seinen Patienten und schüttelt nur milde lächelnd den Kopf.

„Also wieder die Version mit dem Geschäftsmann. So kommen wir wirklich nicht weiter. Sie wissen doch, dass morgen ihre 10-Tages-Verfügung abläuft. Haben sie eine Vorstellung, was dann weiter mit ihnen geschieht, wenn sie nicht endlich vernünftig werden und sagen, was wirklich passiert ist?"

Lucius kann sich sehr gut vorstellen, was ihm hier blüht, beschließt jedoch, den Dummen zu spielen: „Nein, habe ich nicht. Aber ich bin sicher, dass sie mir gleich sehr bildhaft schildern werden, wie mein weiterer Aufenthalt hier aussehen soll".

Dr. Mickler übergeht den beleidigenden Tonfall und die Spitze in dieser Bemerkung.

„Gehen sie noch mal sorgfältigst in sich. Wenn sie mir morgen nicht endlich eine plausible Erklärung liefern, werden wir leider gezwungen sein, sie in die geschlossene Abteilung der Psychiatrie zu überstellen und zu einer medikamentös unterstützten Tiefenanalyse zu raten. Dies kann sich über Monate, ja sogar Jahre hinziehen, ohne das vielleicht Fortschritte erzielt werden. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das wollen und ich bin mir eigentlich ziemlich sicher, dass sie nicht wirklich geistesgestört sind, sondern nur ein wenig verwirrt. Also denken sie nochmals sorgfältig darüber nach, was ich ihnen gesagt habe und wir sehen uns dann morgen wieder. Damit wäre die Sitzung für heute beendet".

„Hoppla, Doktor...so unverblümt heute?" spottet Lucius, doch seine Heiterkeit ist nur gespielt. Bei Micklers Worten war es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunter gelaufen.

Als er wieder allein in seiner gepolsterten Zelle ist, überdenkt er noch einmal gründlich die Geschehnisse seit seinem Eintreffen hier.

* * *

Zuerst hatte er gar nicht richtig registriert, dass der Juwelen besetzte Dolch, mit dem er den Kaiser von Rom hatte umbringen wollen, der lang ersehnte Portschlüssel gewesen war, der ihn endlich aus seinem unwürdigen Sklavendasein erlöst hatte. Doch als der Sog vorüber war und er sich in der frühen Morgendämmerung an einem Sandstrand weiß Merlin wo wieder fand und ihm die Brandung in den Ohren rauschte, war er erst einmal nicht besonders froh über seine wieder gewonnene Freiheit. Die auch nicht sonderlich lange währte, denn sein Wutausbruch darüber, dass es ihm vor dem Portschlüssel-Sprung nicht vergönnt gewesen war, Commodus zu töten -was er als ein sehr persönliches Bedürfnis empfand, nach allem, was dieser römische Emporkömmling und sein archaisches Zeitalter ihm angetan hatten- hatte eine Polizeistreife auf den Plan gerufen.

Lucius war über die Störung durch diese beiden Muggelpolizisten nicht sonderlich erbaut gewesen und hatte das auch mehr als deutlich gemacht. Nach einem kurzen Streitgespräch war die Situation ziemlich schnell eskaliert, weil Lucius seinen Wutanfall nun an den beiden Polizisten abzureagierten suchte. Einfach weil er der unumstößlichen Meinung war, dass, wenn nicht Commodus, nun _irgendjemand_ für seinen ganzen Ärger bezahlen musste und da kamen ihm diese Muggel gerade recht. Es wäre ihm auch fast gelungen, die beiden Cops außer Gefecht zu setzen, doch leider hatte einer bereits Verstärkung herbeordert und zu viert gelang es ihnen, den tobenden Lucius in Handschellen zu legen und abzuführen.

Den Beamten auf dem Revier kamen Lucius' seltsame Aufmachung, seine blutenden Handgelenke und seine halbherzigen Erklärungsversuche reichlich suspekt vor. Man kam zu dem Schluss, dass es sich bei ihm um einen geistig umnachteten Verrückten handelte, der sich seine Wunden wohl selbst zugefügt hatte und so wurde Lucius erst einmal in die psychiatrische Abteilung des nächsten Hospitals und dort in die Obhut von Doktor Mickler überstellt. Nach der 10-Tages-Verfügung sollte dann beschlossen werden, ob er weiterhin in psychiatrischer Behandlung bleiben musste oder ob er wegen Widerstand gegen die Staatsgewalt und mittelschwerer Körperverletzung in zwei Fällen dem Haftrichter vorgeführt werden konnte.

Natürlich hatte Lucius alles daran gesetzt, so schnell wie möglich aus diesem Muggelkrankenhaus herauszukommen, jedoch leider ohne den geringsten Erfolg. Zuerst hatte er gute Miene zum bösen Spiel gemacht und sich umgänglich gegeben, als das nichts half war er ausfällig geworden und hatte um sich geschlagen. Was zur Folge hatte, dass er seither 24 Stunden am Tag entweder in einer Zwangsjacke steckte, und/oder in einem komplett gepolsterten Raum eingesperrt wurde. Und darüber hinaus noch mit Pillen und Spritzen unterschiedlichster Wirkung traktiert wurde. Als Krönung dieses ganzen unwürdigen Zirkusses musste er jeden Tag für eine Stunde zu diesem unerträglichen Psychologen, um Rede und Antwort über sein Verhalten zu stehen. Lucius war es absolut nicht gewohnt, dass jemand in dieser Art über ihn und seine Belange verfügen konnte, daran hatte auch der monatelange Aufenthalt als rechtloser Sklave in der Gladiatorenschule nichts geändert. Und so hatte er mehr als einmal die Contenance verloren und diesem Muggel-Quacksalber alles mögliche erzählt. Von völlig frei erfundenen Dingen bis hin zur reinen Wahrheit, wer oder was Lucius tatsächlich war. Natürlich hatte Dr. Mickler nichts davon geglaubt, ja nicht einmal entfernt in Betracht gezogen, dass Lucius die Wahrheit sagen könnte, als er behauptete ein mächtiger Zauberer zu sein. Einerseits war das ganz gut so, denn die Muggel durften schließlich nicht wissen, dass Hexen und Zauberer tatsächlich existierten. Andererseits aber auch schlecht, denn durch diese unkontrollierten Ausbrüche hatte sich Lucius nur noch tiefer in den Schlamassel hineingeritten, indem er doch auch so schon bis zum Hals hing.

Und morgen lief seine Frist nun ab.

Lucius hegte keine Sekunde Zweifel daran, dass er nach dem morgigen Tag für den Rest seines Lebens hinter den Gittertüren eines Muggel-Irrenhauses verschwinden würde, wenn er diesen Mickler nicht glaubhaft davon überzeugen konnte, dass er sehr wohl Herr seiner Sinne war und kein gewalttätiger Irrer.

Doch das würde nicht einfach werden. Mickler kaufte ihm die Geschichte mit dem an Gedächtnisverlust leidenden Geschäftsmann nicht ab und die Wahrheit, dass Lucius ein Zauberer war, schon gar nicht. Was also sollte er diesem Muggel-Psychiater morgen erzählen? Lucius fiel partout nichts vernünftiges ein und je länger er grübelte, desto ungehaltener wurde er.

Womit hatte er es eigentlich verdient, dass er durch diese verdammten Portschlüssel ständig von einem Schlamassel in den nächsten geriet? Er hatte vorher noch niemals davon gehört, dass etwas derartiges schon einmal einem anderen Zauberer oder einer Hexe passiert wäre. Gut, hin und wieder funktionierten die Portschlüssel tatsächlich nicht so, wie sie sollten, doch die Unglücklichen, die diese fehlerhaften Ports benutzt hatten, waren für gewöhnlich nur innerhalb eines Radius von ein paar Meilen vom eigentlichen Zielpunkt entfernt wieder aufgetaucht. Noch kein Portschlüssel zuvor hatte Zeitspalten sowohl in die Zukunft als auch in die Vergangenheit geöffnet oder gar Magier mitten hinein in Muggel-Fernsehsendungen versetzt. Aber genau das alles war Lucius widerfahren und das gleich mehrfach.

Irgend etwas musste an ihm sein, dass er dieses spezielle Unheil immer und immer wieder auf sich zog. Er schwor sich, dass, sofern er jemals in seine eigene Welt zurückkehren würde, niemals wieder einen Portschlüssel auch nur ansehen, geschweige denn einen benutzen würde! Bevor er das noch einmal tat, würde er eher noch in ein Muggel-Flugzeug steigen, um damit zu reisen.

* * *

_Doch halt, ich schweife ab_... ruft Lucius sich da wieder zur Ordnung. _Darüber kann ich mir immer noch Gedanken machen, wenn ich endlich hier heraus bin._

Also grübelt er weiter, erwägt verschiedene Möglichkeiten, was er Mickler morgen sagen könnte Während er so dasitzt und nachdenkt, weht eine leichte Brise durch das geöffnete Fenster herein. Lucius wird in seinen Gedankengängen unterbrochen, als ein herbstlich eingefärbtes Eichenblatt vom Wind durchs Fenster getragen wird und sanft zu Boden schwebt.

Lucius beginnt erst verhalten, dann immer breiter zu grinsen, denn er fühlt seine Befreiung nun in greifbarer Nähe. Das Blatt ist zum Portschlüssel mutiert, er kann es deutlich fühlen. Er braucht es nur zu berühren und dann kann sich dieser dumme Muggel morgen den Kopf darüber zerbrechen, wie es Lucius wohl geschafft haben mag, aus seiner gesicherten Zelle zu verschwinden.

Jedoch ein kleiner Haken ist noch daran, denn das Blatt liegt ziemlich außer Reichweite, denn Lucius steckt immer noch in der Zwangsjacke und diese ist zusätzlich mit einem Lederband an der Wand befestigt, damit er nicht im Zimmer herumlaufen und möglicherweise Dummheiten machen kann. Als wenn ihm das mit oder ohne die Jacke und die Fessel gelungen wäre. Das Fenster ist vergittert und durch die Glasscheibe in der Tür schaut alle 5 Minuten ein Pfleger, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

Ungeduldig wartet Lucius den nächsten Kontrollblick ab, dann beginnt er, sich so weit nach vorne zu schieben, wie es seine Fesseln erlauben. Bald liegt er ausgestreckt auf dem Boden, doch noch immer reicht er nicht an das Blatt heran. Also versucht er es anders. Er dreht sich mühselig herum und versucht nun, das Blatt mit einem Fuß zu erreichen. Davor müht er sich jedoch noch damit ab, sich einen Socken vom Fuß zu ziehen, was nicht so ganz einfach ist, wenn man die Hände dafür nicht benutzen kann. Aber notwendig ist es, denn der Portschlüssel muss bloße Haut berühren.

Endlich hat er es geschafft und mit den blanken Zehen tastet er sich Zentimeter für Zentimeter vorwärts. Als er das Blatt fast erreicht hat, hört er einen verhaltenen Warnschrei durch die Tür und gleich darauf, wie sich der Schlüssel hektisch im Schloss dreht. Offenbar wurde sein Handeln entdeckt und nun kommen sie wieder, um ihn mit noch mehr Ledergurten und ein paar bunten Pillen ruhig zu stellen.

Lucius mobilisiert nochmals seine ganzen Kräfte, streckt sich so lang wie er nur kann. Und gerade als der Pfleger zur Tür hereinstürzt berührt Lucius' kleiner Zeh das Blatt und mit einem Plopp verschwindet er vor den Augen des erstaunten Pflegepersonals.

Und so ist der weißhaarige Magier seinem Schicksal als Psychiatrie-Patient gerade noch einmal entkommen.

The End

* * *

P.S.: Na, wo wird Lucius wohl als nächstes landen? Irgendwelche Ideen? "g"

Dr. Mickler ist übrigens eine sehr freie Parodie-Darstellung von Marlon Brando in seiner Rolle im Film „Don Juan de Marco", falls das jemanden interessieren sollte.

Reviews?


End file.
